Un paseo como los de antes
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Lovino y Antonio han quedado para verse y dar un pequeño paseo. AntonioxLovino -EspañaxS.Italia-


_Hola... Si alguien me viene a decir "¿cómo es que subes esto y no continúas los otros fics?" sólo ganará que esté más tiempo sin escribir ^^_

_Por otro lado, estoy enamorada de estos dos, demasiado enamorada. Ahora casi cada canción que oigo en castellano, me hacen pensar en ellos. Si añadimos que conocí a una Lovina encantadora en un rol, y yo soy el empalagoso de Antonio... Mi corazón se vuelca todavía más en ellos dos..._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^_

**Un paseo como los de antes**

(Fic AntonioxLovino -España x S. Italia-)

Miró una y otra vez a su reloj mientras corría, con un ramo de rosas en su mano ligeramente espachurrado. El tráfico era horrible, definitivamente no volvería a quedar con nadie a las ocho, cuando todos los trabajadores terminaban su jornada y volvían a sus casas. Esquivó coches como si se tratara de un San Fermín, alcanzando siempre por los pelos la acera de enfrente, hasta que llegó a la plaza y vio al chico de pelo color chocolate con leche esperándole con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca de fastidio en sus labios.

Llevaba una chaqueta gruesa de color anaranjado, con capucha bordeada en pelo artificial, unos vaqueros ajustados, zapatos de vestir color marrón y una bufanda verde tapaba su barbilla. Al verle llegar frunció aún más el ceño, mirando el reloj antes de pegarle un cabezazo en la frente al chico. Este otro llevaba una chaqueta del tipo sudadera de color azul oscuro, con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y sus muñecas cargadas de las baratas pulseras de cuero que se compraba cada verano en los chiringuitos de al lado de la playa, sin frío por la carrera que se había pegado, una camiseta blanca se podía ver por su escote, viejos vaqueros con un rasgón en la rodilla derecha y unas converse negras. Ni siquiera iba perfumado, como lo hacía su acompañante, y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las disculpas del de pelo alborotado que parecía que se había peleado con el peine, le hizo suspirar resignado.

-Siempre igual, Antonio, estoy harto de que si quedamos a una hora siempre llegues tarde. -le dijo mientras desoía sus saludos y excusas, comenzando a caminar delante de él sin sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos.- ¿Y qué son esas pintas? Ya podrías arreglarte un poco más.

Antonio sonrió un poco más, rascándose la nuca, alcanzándole y caminando a su lado.

-Perdona, he estado todo el día bastante ocupado, así que llegué a casa y me puse lo primero que pillé.

-Pues podrías dejarte el traje del trabajo, es lo único formal que tienes. -le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Oh, pero es que no estoy cómodo con eso, Lovino. -y dándose cuenta de que aún llevaba el ramo en la mano, se lo tendió hacia él, con una sonrisa galante:- Rosas para el hombre más guapo que jamás he conocido y conoceré.

Lovino enrojeció, como siempre hacía cuando cosas así pasaban, negándose a cogerlas, pero la sonrisa despreocupada del mayor no desaparecía, ni tampoco se daba cuenta de que le daba vergüenza que le regalaran flores, con lo que las cogió dándole un tirón y dándole la espalda inmediatamente.

-Iidota, no digas esas cosas... -le espetó, escondiendo un poco más su cara en su bufanda.

Como siempre, Antonio no lo entendió, cogiéndole de la mano libre con total familiaridad, caminando con tranquilidad. Lovino no pudo evitar pensar en lo grande y cálida que era la del español, riñéndose mentalmente por permitirse aquellos tonterías.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta cerca del mar? -propuso Antonio, moviendo la mano que llevaba entrelazada con el italiano hacia delante y hacia atrás, como cuando Lovino era pequeño y salían a pasear.

-Lo que sea, pero quédate quieto. -le echó una mirada fulminante que pasó desapercibida para el otro, aunque sí detuvo el balanceo.

Por unos instantes, mientras atravesaban la amplia plaza y llegaban a las ramblas, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Antonio estaba bastante más tranquilo que de costumbre, mirando el cielo, en el que por culpa de la contaminación lumínica no era capaz de ver más que nubes anaranjadas entre las copas de los árboles. Lovino se preguntó qué estaría tramando, echándole miradas mal disimuladas de reojo. Las rosas colgaban de su brazo izquierdo, de un tono rojo oscuro. Eran muy bonitas y había al menos una docena, con lo que seguramente le habrían costado un pastón, y le supo mal tenerlas así de maltratadas, pero era incapaz de mostrarse cuidadoso con algo que le había dado ese cabeza hueca de Antonio delante de él.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día, Lovino? -preguntó entonces, tal vez aburrido de no poder ver las estrellas.

-Lo de siempre, trabajo y charlas políticas. Un rollo... -"_echo de menos los días en que me rascaba la barriga en tu casa_" hubiera sido la continuación de la frase, pero no le diría eso.

-Jaja, desgraciadamente estamos todos igual. Ojalá nos dieran un respiro... -mientras decía eso, le dio un pequeño apretón con sus dedos a su mano, haciendo que le mirara interrogante, pero Antonio no hizo ningún gesto de darse cuenta o quererse explicar, con lo que volvió la vista al frente, un poco sonrojado.- Aún es temprano, pero ¿quieres que luego vayamos a un restaurante a cenar?

-Mientras pagues tú...

-Claro, te invito por haber llegado tarde. -accedió sonriente.

En el rato que estuvieron hablando, ya habían llegado al puerto, y Lovino y Antonio comenzaron a bordear la orilla, aún cogidos de la mano. Aunque no dejaba de incomodarle un poco, Lovino no se la había soltado aún porque sabía que ese tipo de cosas ya no estaban tan mal vistas ahí. Y porque su mano cálida le tranquilizaba.

Las luces naranjas hacían brillar los mástiles, que con el viento tintineaban al chocar las cuerdas contra ellos. A lo lejos algún músico callejero comenzó a tocar un tango, y con una pequeña risita, Antonio decidió dar un paso más aquella noche, quedándose frente a frente con el italiano, sus ojos clavados en los del otro y sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Lovino se sonrojó, pero en el momento en el que iba a quejarse, Antonio le había cogido de la muñeca en la que estaban sus rosas y pegó su cuerpo al de él, sin desaparecer su sonrisa, moviendo un poco sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

-Lovino... -el aludido se sonrojó todavía más, totalmente asustado por la situación y mirando a su alrededor. ¿Qué pensarían los demás? Pero ahí no había nadie que les conociera, y nadie parecía hacerles caso.

-A-Antonio... -tragó saliva, sintiendo los látidos de su corazón tan fuerte como si hubiera un tambor en su pecho. La música era agradable, Antonio estaba cerca de él, con su cálida sonrisa, con sus cálidos dedos entrelazados con los suyos, moviendo su cuerpo lentamente, balanceándolo con la música. Poco a poco la vergüenza desapareció para irse instalando una sensación de bienestar que pocas veces sentía, y que sólo Antonio sabía darle.

El italiano fue acercando su rostro al costado del del español, apoyando juntas sus mejillas y notando sus labios dándole un beso en su oído con sumo cuidado, derritiéndose con el contacto, cayendo el ramo de rosas al suelo para subir sus brazos por la espalda del otro hombre. Antonio canturreó en su oído mientras sus manos recorrían la cadera del chico, apretándolo contra él, sin dejar de moverse con la música.

Ahí, los dos solos, pecho contra pecho, con el mar que siempre les separaba a su lado, bailando silenciosamente con la música del artista, el frío daba igual, los problemas daban igual. Incluso sus diferencias, sus pasados, ahora todo estaba bien para ellos, con tenerse el uno al otro les bastaba.

Con lentitud, Antonio fue llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que el otro también lo hiciera, pero en vez de separarse, como se había temido Lovino, Antonio se inclinó sobre sus labios, dándole un lento y húmedo beso, moviendo con pereza y suavidad su boca, encontrándose con la fogosa bienvenida del otro, que la abrió y lamió sus labios con avidez, saboreando la saliva del mayor. El músico comenzó otra melodia, del mismo estilo pero más rápida y que les pedía más contacto, juntando sus bocas más fieramente pero sin hacerse daño, sus brazos apretando sus cuerpos ardientes.

-Te quiero... -susurró de repente el español sobre sus labios entre beso y beso.

Lovino frunció el entrecejo, pero siguió besándole intermitentemente.

-Ya lo sé... idiota... -su lengua se paseó por la boca del mayor, sacándole un gemido de placer al frotarse sus resbaladizas lenguas, separándose otra vez para añadir:- Y yo ti amo, estúpido...

Los besos y el pequeño baile continuaron por un rato más, disfrutando de aquella pequeña intimidad entre ellos, hasta que escucharon el molesto sonido de una sirena quebrando aquella burbuja de felicidad.

-Maldita sea... -gruñó el italiano, mirando hacia la calle, echando una mirada furiosa al vehículo que desapareció rápidamente de su visión. Cuando volvió la vista al español otra vez, se lo encontró sonriendo con ternura, alzando su mano para acariciar su mejilla con su pulgar.

-¿Vamos a cenar? Conozco un bar restaurante aquí cerca en el que hacen unos _pambolis _para chuparse los dedos.

-Tsk, como si los _pambolis _tuvieran mucho secreto. -se quejó, pero como uno de sus ingredientes era el tomate, fue incapaz de negarse, recogiendo las rosas del suelo y caminando con las manos unidas de nuevo, balanceándolas como años atrás, cuando salían a pasear ellos dos juntos.

**FIN**

_Pamboli_: Pan con aceite de oliva, tomate restregado o cortado a rodajas, según donde la comas, acompañados con quesos, jamón y/o embutidos. He escrito "_pamboli_", pero viene de de contracción de "_pa amb oli_", "pan con aceite" en catalán.

Y sí, es Barcelona el lugar en el que me he basado, pero podría haber sido también perfectamente Palma de Mallorca. Como prefiráis vosotros.


End file.
